


Dancing to the Nightsounds

by BurntKloverfield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Imagine introducing Kili to slow dancing which causes him to kiss you.





	Dancing to the Nightsounds

**Author's Note:**

> I just rembered this fic and thought y'all might like it. It was in response to a tumblr prompt by thereandbackagainimagines on tumblr. 
> 
> Originally posted : https://burnt-kloverfield.tumblr.com/post/118410787927/thereandbackagainimagines-imagine-introducing on 2015-05-07

It was late in the evening, and the rest of the company was already fast asleep.  You were wide awake, though, staring up at the stars.  You had always loved the stars, but you were growing tired of seeing them every single night.  You pushed your blankets off and stood, stretching.  The cool clear air stung at first, but it was a welcome change.  You carefully skirted the remnants of that night’s fire and over to a large boulder you had used earlier as a seat.  You scrambled to the top and listened to the crickets sing.  The moon was only a splinter, but you didn’t mind.  The company wouldn’t be able to tell that you were atop a boulder in case one of them awoke.  

It was too late for that, though.  A hand tapped your back, and you jumped off the boulder, spinning to face the person, the dwarf as you now saw.  

“Shhhh, it’s only me,” Kili said, holding his hand, palm out.  “What are you doing awake?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” you countered, embarrassed to be out of bed.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said simply.

“Me neither.”

Kili nodded, and you noticed how his gaze lingered on you, the splinter of moon glinting off his eyes.

You broke first and turned away from camp, folded your arms, and looked back up at the stars.

Kili walked softly to stand beside you and looked up as well.  “It’s quiet tonight.”

“The crickets are wide awake,” you returned, happy to be contrary.

“They are.”

There was a nearly thunderous snore from the company, making you jump.

Kili set a hand on your shoulder.  “It’s only Bombur.”

You let out a laugh.  “Of course it is.  I can tell each one of you apart by your snores by now.”

Kili let out a single laugh and looked down, his hand still on your shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.  “I’m glad you agreed to come with us.  You’ve cheered everyone up.”

You smiled.  “I’m glad I came, too.”  You set your hand on Kili’s, still on your shoulder.  

An owl hooted not far away from camp.

“My mother used to tell me that the nighttime animals were the most musical,” you said, fondly remembering your family.

Kili looked over your shoulder, in the direction of the owl hoots.  

“She taught me how to dance to their calls,” you remembered fondly.  “My father and I would dance under the stars, and he would tell me stories.”

“Teach me the dance?” Kili asked.

You gave him a smile.  “Yes.”  You took his hand from your right shoulder and placed it at your waist.  You tried to grab his other hand but he had moved away, embarrassed.  “Don’t.  I’d love to teach you to dance.”

“They’ll see if they wake up,” he said.

“I can solve that,” you said, determined, taking his hand in your own, and dragging him away from camp, then replacing his hand on your waist and putting the other across from it.  You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  

“I’ve never seen anybody dance like this,” Kili whispered.

“This is called slow dancing, and it’s the easiest thing in all of Middle Earth,” you told him.  “You just move slow, from side to side,” you instructed, starting to sway.

Kili was stiff.

“Do you hear the crickets?” you asked.

He nodded.  

“Move with their chirps.”

He nodded, and tried to follow your movements.

“It’s gentle.”

He nodded again, looking down at his feet.

You sighed and pulled closer to him.  “Your feet shouldn’t be doing anything,” you scolded softly, “so you shouldn’t be looking at them.”

He obediently looked up at you.

You ran one hand down to where his hand still rested on your hip and moved it to your back.  “You can hold me tighter if it will help you sway.”

He smiled at you, and he held you closer.  “If you think it will help.”  He gradually fell into time with your sways, and he relaxed soon afterwards.  “Tell me the stories your father told you?” he asked.

You looked up at the stars.  “I don’t know which one to tell you…”

“There are stars in your eyes,” he breathed, and the swaying slowed.

You dropped your eyes from the sky to his.  

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

You felt your cheeks grow hot and looked down.

“You said you shouldn’t look at your feet,” he teased. 

When you looked back up at him, he leaned closer and his lips met yours.  You closed your eyes and turned your head, but your nose bumped into his, and you broke away.  He looked at you, worried, but you were smiling, and then came a giggle, and more, and you tried to keep your smiling mouth shut so your laughter wouldn’t wake the others.  You brushed your lips against his cheek, and buried your face in his hair, trying so hard to keep quiet.  You hugged him tight, and laughed louder when he held you tighter. 

“I love you,” you giggled.

“You do?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I love you, too,” he returned, and you could hear the smile on his face. 


End file.
